


W for Wonder Woman

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [23]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Slice of Superhero Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Diana goes home to an empty apartment after a battle.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716





	W for Wonder Woman

It’s been a long day. Diana sighs and lets herself fall backwards onto her bed, then crawls around like an earthworm until she has managed to wrap herself in what Hal Jordan calls a “blanket burrito.” She wasn’t injured at the battle, unlike many of her friends in the league, so once the briefings and clean-up were done she just went home. Home, to an apartment filled with trophies she never knows where to put. Where she lives alone, with no friends or sisters for company. Where it is always just a bit cold, compared to… Well. Compared to home.


End file.
